


Нечто человеческое

by Levian



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Дока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечто человеческое

_Holding on to you like broken glass  
Every touch cuts deeper than the last  
I know I should leave  
But it feels so good to bleed  
Poison kisses lock us in this cage  
Our lives got twisted in this masquerade  
I can't seem to shake this incurable need  
This endless addiction I feed_ *  
Scorpions, «We Will Rise Again»

***

 

— Куришь? — спросили откуда-то сбоку. Он покачал головой. Спохватился, что в душной, пыльной, накуренной темноте этого не видно, и быстро ответил хриплым сорванным голосом: 

— Нет. 

— Зря, — с издёвкой протянул его невидимый собеседник. — А что с тебя тогда взять? 

— Н-не знаю. 

В темноте засмеялись на несколько голосов, но почти сразу замолчали, только кто-то один продолжал сдавленно хихикать. 

— Смотрите-ка, испугался. Первый раз попал? 

— Первый, — тихо ответил он, облизал губы и повторил погромче: — Да, первый. 

— Оставь его в покое, Пауль, — проворчали с другой стороны. — Парню и без тебя тошно. 

Неведомый Пауль что-то буркнул и заткнулся. 

Он прислонился к грубо оштукатуренной стене и закрыл глаза. Собственные огромные зрачки горели на обратной стороне век, сливаясь в одно длинное, белое, со щупальцами пятно. Голова до сих пор кружилась от удара, и он подозревал, что это только начало. Он сжался в комок и подумал, что только бы не физическая боль, всё, что угодно, любое унижение, пусть отправляют, куда хотят, называют, как хотят, лишь бы не пытки, лишь бы не физическая боль. Его затрясло. Он закусил палец, обхватил запястье и принялся считать пульс, пытаясь успокоиться. 

Он не знал, сколько просидел так с крепко зажмуренными глазами — час, два, сутки? Дымная темнота вокруг ворчала, хихикала и задевала его горячими руками, но он ничего не желал ощущать. 

Послышался цокот каблуков по бетонному полу и звон ключей. Заморгала и загорелась тусклая лампочка в проволочной сетке. Дверь распахнулась. 

— Найпьер, на выход. 

Он вжался в стену. 

— Быстро! — в голосе звавшего вспыхнул гнев. 

Он замотал головой и попытался отползти, но кто-то схватил его за локоть и дёрнул вверх. 

— Да не бойся ты, идиот чёртов, — жарко зашептали в ухо. — Они просто как с цепи срываются, когда их боятся. Ступай, ну! Может, тебя выпустят сейчас. 

Он не успел опомниться, как его толкнули к двери, прямо в руки людей в мундирах. Шатаясь, как пьяный, он пошёл с ними по узкому коридору. Споткнулся на первой ступеньке невысокой лестницы и чуть не упал, но его дёрнули за волосы и заставили удержаться на ногах. 

— Сукины дети, — сквозь зубы пробормотал один из его конвоиров, распахнул тяжёлую дверь неприятного серо-коричневого цвета и втолкнул его в длинную комнату. Яркий белый свет ударил в глаза, он наугад шагнул вперёд, ничего перед собой не видя, и натолкнулся на стул. 

— Садись, живо, — приказал второй надзиратель. 

Он торопливо сел, руки положил на стол перед собой. Свет резал заслезившиеся глаза с остротой и точностью скальпеля. Тёмная фигура напротив него плыла в белом ореоле, как изображение средневекового святого. Кажется, в дальнем углу ещё кто-то сидел, но он боялся повернуть голову, уже зная, что за неразрешённым действием последует удар. Крепко пахло типографской краской и, парадоксально, свежей, восхитительно ароматной выпечкой. Он сглотнул голодную слюну. 

— Фамилия, имя? — холодно и чётко бросили с другого конца стола. 

— Найпьер, Эйв… Эйвондейл. 

— Дата рождения? 

— Тринадцатое июля тысяча восемьсот девяносто девятого года. 

— Полных лет?

«Зачем об этом спрашивать? — с лёгким изумлением подумал он. — Это же нетрудно посчитать…» 

— Полных лет? 

— Тридцать три года, — торопливо сказал он. 

Глаза стали привыкать к свету, и он смог разглядеть, даже несмотря на свою близорукость, что человек в чёрном что-то пишет на листе бумаги, а лицо у него — холодное и скучающее, очень красивое и жестокое. 

— Вам известно, в чём вас обвиняют? 

— Нет. 

— Вы знаете, что мужеложество — уголовное преступление? 

— Да, — сказал он и ощутил внутри странную обречённую лёгкость. 

— Вы обвиняетесь в гомосексуальных связях, непристойном поведении и гомосексуальной проституции, — голос чеканил слова, как неживой, как прекрасно смазанный и отлаженный механизм. 

Он неожиданно, впервые за всё время, прошедшее после своего ареста, понял, что это не сон, не шутка и не галлюцинация. Он действительно в тюрьме и сейчас сидит на допросе. 

— Я… это какая-то ошибка… я… 

«Я никогда не был шлюхой», — почему-то хотелось сказать ему, но слова не шли изо рта, будто кто-то пришпилил их к языку остро отточенным карандашом. 

— Также вы обвиняетесь в незаконных медицинских опытах, в частности, в том, что пытались вколоть своему нынешнему сожителю, Вальтеру Вергу, некий состав неизвестного химического происхождения. 

Он опустил голову и сжал зубы. Вальтер… Воспоминания о чёрных волосах, смешавшихся с его собственными, об улыбке, мелькающей на лице, раскрашенном солнечными пятнами сквозь осеннюю паутину голых ветвей, о каплях дождя на оконном стекле и кровати со смятым постельным бельём, о скворчащем на сковороде завтраке, о смехе… 

Внутри что-то дрогнуло и сжалось. 

— Где он? — спросил он против воли. — Что с ним? 

— У вас и без этого есть, о чём беспокоиться, — резко бросил его собеседник и без перехода добавил: — Вы бледны. Может, хотите пить? 

Он поднял голову и несколько секунд смотрел прямо перед собой, не понимая, где подвох. 

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Человек в чёрном мундире встал, налил из графина воды и поставил перед ним полный стакан. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он и осторожно взял стакан обеими руками. Пригубил и сам не заметил, как выпил всё до дна. После воды ему стало немного легче. Человек в чёрном постукивал по столу карандашом. 

— Вы знаете, что вас ждёт? Нет? Дахау. 

Он вздрогнул, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы всё это происходило не с ним, чтобы проснуться утром в собственной постели. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. 

— В концлагере вам будет не до ваших излюбленных занятий, позорящих арийскую расу, — безжалостно сказал «чёрный», скривив губы. 

«К чёрту арийскую расу, — едва не заорал он. — Выпустите меня отсюда!»

— В подвале вашего пригородного дома была обнаружена лаборатория. 

Он похолодел. Никто не знал о том, что старый дом принадлежит ему, никто не знал о потайной двери, кроме… Он мотнул головой, отгоняя нелепое подозрение. Конечно же, его просто выследили. Почему так быстро? Значит, слежка велась давно, значит, он был неосторожен, значит… 

— Вы должны задаваться вопросом, кто «сдал» вас, — дружелюбно произнёс «чёрный». 

— Да, — ответил он таким хриплым голосом, будто и не пил воды. 

«Чёрный» рассмеялся. 

— Полагаю, нет причин скрывать это от вас. Герру Вергу не пришлось по душе ваше желание использовать его в качестве подопытного кролика. 

Он неловко взмахнул рукой, раздался звон, но он, вцепившись в волосы, даже не взглянул на разбившийся стакан. 

— Вы лжёте, — сказал он глухо. В тот же момент чья-то рука крепко сжала его затылок и, прежде чем он успел произнести хоть слово, с силой толкнула вперёд, на твёрдую столешницу. 

— Осторожнее со словами, герр Найпьер, — холодно улыбнулся «чёрный». 

— Простите, — машинально произнёс он, сглотнул солёную кровь из разбитого носа и выпрямился. 

— Герр Верг поделился с нами некоторой информацией о роде ваших увлечений... не только в личной жизни. 

Он сжал край стола, будто это было не твёрдое дерево, а жилистая, длинная и бледная шея Вальтера. Чёртов предатель… 

— Это всё ложь, — сказал он звенящим от бешенства голосом. — У меня нет медицинского образования, и я не занимаюсь медициной. 

— Значит, вы признаёте, что ваши опыты носили медицинский характер? — «Чёрный» приподнял брови. — Хорошо. 

— Я ничего не признаю, — сказал он и откинулся на спинку стула. — Делайте, что хотите. Я ни в чём не признаюсь. 

Один из надзирателей сделал шаг вперёд. Он вжал голову в плечи. 

— Очень самоуверенно с вашей стороны, герр Найпьер, делать такие заявления, когда вы боитесь физической боли. Да, этим фактом ваш любовник с нами тоже поделился. 

— Я ни в чём не признаюсь. 

— Дело в том, — «чёрный» подался вперёд и положил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, — что нам и не требуется ваше признание. Мы _уже_ располагаем всеми фактами, чтобы осудить вас, признаетесь ли вы или нет. 

Он уставился на пол, где холодно поблескивал осколками стакан. Слишком мелкими, слишком далёкими осколками, чтобы можно было дотянуться хоть до одного. Серый потолок с ослепительной лампой давил на него, и он подумал, что непременно потерял бы сознание, не будь в комнате так холодно. Кожа на руках покрылась мурашками. 

— Можно ещё воды?

«Чёрный» поднял графин, с минуту задумчиво разглядывал его и неожиданно отвёл руку от стола и разжал пальцы. Звон оказался неожиданно мелодичным. 

— В следующий раз это может оказаться ваша голова, герр Найпьер. 

Он тупо переводил взгляд с осколков стакана на мокрые стекляшки, оставшиеся от графина. Ощущение было такое, будто кто-то запихнул всё стекло ему в желудок и перемешивает там огромной стальной вилкой. 

— Довольно, Карл, — раздался незнакомый мягкий голос. — Ваш гость уже достаточно испуган. 

Из дальнего угла, куда не достигал яркий свет, выступил мужчина и неспешно двинулся вокруг стола, настолько непохожий на «чёрного» — на Карла, — насколько это вообще могла выдумать природа. Невысокий до комичности, ещё совсем молодой, но уже полноватый, с приятным живым лицом, ничего общего не имеющим с чёткими классическими чертами Карла. В белом гражданском костюме. Запах выпечки почему-то усилился. 

Он уставился на безупречно выглаженные, наверняка пахнущие свежестью, в отличие от его провонявшей потом и табаком рубашки, лацканы «белого» и пропустил момент, когда тот снова заговорил: 

— Разрешите задать вам один вопрос, герр Найпьер?

— Сколько угодно, — тяжело сказал он. 

Карл нахмурился и уставился в бумаги, но «белый» улыбнулся и похлопал своего коллегу по плечу. 

— Скажите, герр Найпьер… Эйвондейл, ваша лаборатория и всё её содержимое — целиком и полностью ваших рук дело? 

Он сжал кулаки и язвительно спросил: 

— Вальтер… герр Верг вам не сообщил? 

«Белый» неопределённо качнул головой. Линзы его очков сверкнули на свету, на секунду скрыв необычные, густо-лилового цвета глаза. 

Внезапно его подхватили под локти и вытащили из-за стола, не больно, очень быстро и слаженно. Перед тем, как конвоиры со скрежетом захлопнули дверь, он успел увидеть, что «белый» склонился к «чёрному» и что-то тому втолковывает. 

По тому, как расширился коридор, а в окнах замелькало голубое небо, он понял, что волокут его не в камеру. «Неужели всё?» — стукнуло где-то под рёбрами. 

Его вывели через замызганную стальную дверь во внутренний дворик, где из трещин в булыжниках пробивалась бледно-зелёная травка. Он с неожиданной злостью растоптал пучок травинок каблуком, раздражённый их ненужной, глупой, упрямой тягой к жизни. 

С еле слышным шорохом к выходу медленно подъехала огромная чёрная машина. На блестящем, без единой пылинки капоте играли солнечные лучи. 

Один из конвоиров, не церемонясь, заставил его согнуться чуть не в половину роста, второй распахнул дверцу автомобиля. Внутри было прохладно, из-за затенённых стекол царил полумрак. Кроме него и водителя, отделённого от него стеклянной стенкой, никого не было. Машина тронулась, неспешно набирая скорость. Он подёргал за ручку двери, хотя и понимал, что всё равно не решился бы выпрыгнуть на ходу. Поднял руку, чтобы постучать водителю, и, точно угадав (а вернее — увидев в зеркале заднего вида) его жест, тот полуобернулся, показав тонкий, чёрный на светло-серой полосе лобового стекла профиль, покачал головой и приложил палец к губам. 

Он откинулся на мягкую спинку, ощущая, как стекают по шее капельки пота, и привычно закусил ладонь, словно давая себе зарок, что это будет наибольшая боль, которую он испытает в ближайшее время. 

***

Через окно на него плеснул алым и лиловым умирающий закат. Последние лучи солнца горели на увивающих раму листах винограда, как капли свежей крови. Он отвернулся и оглядел гостиную, в которой оказался. Фарфор, ковры, приземистые мягкие оттоманки, обитые шёлком, на витых белых ножках, воздушные занавески. Ничего похожего на грязно-желтые, словно вечно голодные коридоры и щерящиеся пасти облупленных дверей в тюрьме. 

Где же он оказался? Дом, такой милый и уютный, казалось, мог принадлежать какой-нибудь старой матроне, чьей-то вечной тётушке. Совсем не то место, куда могут отвезти заключённого, обвинённого в том, в чём обвиняют его. 

Он потёр виски: голова болела от запахов, сопровождавших его будто незримым облаком. Очень хотелось присесть, но он не решился из-за своей грязной одежды и просто ходил по комнате, как заведённый, желая остановиться, но понимая, что если замрёт, то упадёт. 

На плечо ему упала чья-то тень, он резко повернулся и почти нос к носу столкнулся с водителем, который его сюда привёз. Тот молча, как и всё, что делал до этого, обхватил его предплечье широкой, ненормально горячей ладонью и потянул за собой, жестом привычным и естественным, как ведут упирающегося маленького ребёнка. Мягкий ковёр скрадывал их шаги. 

Молчаливый сопровождающий распахнул перед ним белую дверь и повёл рукой: входи. Он сделал шаг, и дверь закрылась за его спиной, оставив его в темноте. С сухим щелчком зажёгся свет, и он засмеялся: тёмная комната оказалась ванной. Похоже, те, кто привёз его сюда, недвусмысленно намекнули, что он чертовски воняет. Отвратительно. 

Он подошёл к зеркалу, пристально всмотрелся в своё уставшее осунувшееся лицо. Амальгамный двойник послушно скопировал его широкую усмешку, затем гримасу и, наконец, бесстрастное выражение. Даже сейчас никто не дал бы ему тридцать три года, максимум — двадцать пять, чего он и добивался. Прекращение старения клеток — его работа, его цель, его философский камень… Осознание, что кое-что всё-таки удалось, вызвало у него счастливую улыбку, но она померкла при воспоминаниях, накативших, как приливная волна, горькая и солёная. Он опустил голову и вцепился в край раковины, как в своё спасение. Вальтер… чёрт возьми, неужели правда Вальтер? Он скрипнул зубами. Вальтер Верг, первый, кроме него самого, на ком он решился наконец опробовать плоды своих трудов, первый, кого он счёл _достойным_ … 

Значит, не надо было, холодно подумал он, нельзя было никого к себе подпускать, нельзя было ни перед кем раскрываться, это целиком и полностью его ошибка, его вина, провал, промах, нельзя было ни на минуту забывать, что доверять не следует никому, что все только сбивают с пути… 

Больше никогда. 

Он потянулся к крану и открыл воду, чтобы заглушить собственный глухой стон.

Почему, чёрт возьми, почему он всегда ошибается там, где ошибка оказывается фатальной? Ему известно строение всех органов человеческого тела, все схемы и системы их взаимодействия, но почему люди постоянно поступают не так, как он думает? 

Из носа закапала кровь, и вид её, крошечной розовой струйкой уносящейся в слив, немного отрезвил. Он плеснул в лицо холодной водой, зажал переносицу и задышал глубоко и ровно. Каждый раз его поражало, почему тела других людей способны выдерживать почти любую боль, а его собственное — такое хрупкое и ненадёжное. 

Он решительно повернул кран до упора, намереваясь принять ванну. Неизвестно, когда это удастся в следующий раз, а текущая вода всегда его успокаивала. На резных полочках стояли душистые мыла и масла, и он с каким-то хулиганским чувством выбрал свои любимые ароматы, вылил содержимое пузырьков в исходящую паром воду и погрузился в неё с головой. Промыл засалившиеся волосы, с остервенением соскрёб грязь с шеи и груди, стараясь не думать, что это может быть его последним омовением — перед похоронами. 

Он даже задремал, уставший, убаюканный ровным теплом, как вдруг скрипнула дверь. Он подскочил, плеснув водой на пол, и со страхом смотрел, как загадочный водитель поднял с пола его небрежно брошенную одежду, повесил на крючок длинный белый тёплый халат и, уже выходя, поднял руку и указательным пальцем постучал по запястью, где обычно носят часы. Он понял и торопливо кивнул. 

Халат оказался в самый раз, словно неведомый хозяин ожидал гостя такого высокого роста, мягкий и уютный. Нахлынувшая было с новой силой сонливость тут же пропала, когда водитель, ожидавший за порогом ванной, снова взял его под локоть и повёл за собой. 

Он шёл и почти слышал стук собственных зубов. Очередная дверь распахнулась (слишком много дверей за последние сутки, подумалось ему), открывая глазам небольшую светлую столовую. 

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь и будьте как дома, — сказал ему сидящий во главе стола знакомый человек в белом костюме. 

Он опустился в кресло напротив хозяйского, ничему уже не удивляясь. 

— Что я здесь делаю? 

«Белый» вонзил вилку и нож в ароматное жаркое, не спеша разрезал его пополам и только потом сказал: 

— Можете считать, что вы в гостях, Эйвондейл. Прошу вас, угощайтесь. 

Он машинально ткнул вилкой в содержимое собственной тарелки, поднёс кусочек мяса ко рту и прожевал. «Белый» не сводил с него глаз и добродушно усмехался. 

— Что-то не так, Эйвондейл? Вам не нравится? 

На ум лезла всякая глупость вроде того, что неизвестный повар передержал говядину в маринаде и добавил слишком много специй, которые горчат на языке. Он сдавленно захихикал. 

— Успокойтесь, — негромко, но убедительно сказал «белый». — Выпейте вина. Не бойтесь, Эйвондейл. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и взял бокал. Вино искрилось на свету, и он сделал глоток, посмаковав его во рту, надеясь, что голодный желудок сыграет злую шутку со слишком трезвой головой. Так и случилось, всего от одного бокала близорукость словно увеличилась — стены столовой покачнулись и сразу же встали на свои места, притворяясь, что ничего не случилось. 

— Почему же вы не едите? 

— Я не голоден, — соврал он. 

«Белый» поцокал языком. 

— Я надеялся произвести на вас хорошее впечатление, — огорчённо сказал он, — но, видно, моему повару не удалось вас поразить. Что ж, я всё равно собирался его уволить. 

Он сидел, выпрямившись в кресле, и чувствовал себя так, будто в позвоночник кто-то медленно вбивал ледяные иглы, сверху вниз, точно между позвонками. 

— Не вижу причин продолжать эту бессмысленную трапезу, — произнёс «белый» и встал. — Идёмте со мной. 

Он поднялся, с трудом разжав сведённые на подлокотниках кресла руки. Наверное, надо было притвориться, что ужин невероятно вкусный, сказать что-нибудь, поддержать беседу, но теперь уже поздно. Ох, если бы он только мог повернуть время вспять и понять, чего от него хотели… 

Он заставил себя приноровиться под пружинистый шаг «белого». Не так сложно, хотя тот был намного ниже его и ступал торопливо, делал мелкие шажки. Молчаливый водитель их не сопровождал, вообще никто не сопровождал — человек в белом, должно быть, ничего не боялся. 

Наконец «белый» остановился и жестом пригласил его войти в комнату первым. Он открыл дверь и сначала подумал, что попал куда-то не туда. Он повернулся, но между лопаток ему легла ладонь и мягко подтолкнула. 

«А, вот в чём дело», — понял он со странной отрешённостью, которая находила на него лишь во время опытов или почти забывшихся уже операций, и снова посмотрел на расстеленную двуспальную кровать. Значит, за этим его сюда привезли. 

Ему стало очень смешно, так смешно, что он сжал губы, шагнул назад, стукнулся затылком о дверной косяк и принялся непослушными пальцами теребить слишком крепко завязанный пояс халата. 

— Тише, Эйвондейл, — успокаивающе, как говорят, наверное, перепуганной лошади, шепнул «белый» и потянул его за руку, заставляя сесть рядом с собой на кровати. 

— Почему я? — глупо спросил он. Другие вопросы вертелись на кончике языка. Почему вы думаете, что это сойдёт вам с рук? Что вы сделаете со мной потом? 

— Вы не хотите узнать, как меня зовут? — спросил «белый». 

— Как вас зовут? — послушно повторил он. 

— Максимилиан Монтана, — сказал «белый» и принялся медленно поглаживать его по спине. Он задрожал под этими прикосновениями, дёрнул чёртов пояс и наконец развязал, отчаянно желая, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Кажется, ему всё-таки придётся стать шлюхой. Он стиснул покрывало, но Монтана пока просто продолжал гладить его спину. 

— Эйвондейл, не бойтесь. Почему вы так боитесь?

«Потому что мне надо было родиться женщиной, — хотелось сказать ему. — Потому что природа дала мне женские нервы, господи, если бы я был женщиной, я бы просто закричал». Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. 

— Вам нечего бояться… Такому одарённому человеку, как вы, нечего бояться. Вы понимаете меня, Эйвондейл? — Монтана за подбородок повернул его голову к себе и легонько провёл большим пальцем, обтянутым тканью перчатки, по скуле. — Вы понимаете? 

— Да, — прошептал он, загипнотизированный звуками этого мягкого голоса. Страх медленно уходил куда-то внутрь, кольцом сжимаясь вокруг сердца. 

— Вы очень талантливы, Эйвондейл, и ваш талант не должен прозябать, — Монтана надавил на его плечи и заставил облокотиться на подушку. — Вы очень, очень талантливы. 

Он плыл в облаке белой ткани, околдованный потоком чужой речи. Голова кружилась. Нестерпимо пахло стеарином. Халат показался глупым и ненужным, он неловко приподнялся и принялся стягивать его с плеч, подумав про себя, как же смешно и нелепо его долговязое костлявое тело, и кого оно могло привлечь? Всё ложь. 

— Почему я? — повторил он. — Я… зачем я вам нужен? Я никому не нужен. 

Монтана покачал головой, взял его руку и направил к верхней пуговице своей рубашки. Как зачарованный, он принялся расстёгивать их одну за другой пальцами, неожиданно ставшими очень лёгкими, послушными, но словно принадлежащими другому человеку. Смутное беспокойство растворялось в запахе свечей. 

— Ты нужен _мне_ , Эйвондейл. Ты очень красивый. 

Волны сладких незнакомых звуков плавно покачивали его. Он кому-то нужен. Сейчас он кому-то нужен. Кто-то считает его красивым. 

— Ты так одинок, Эйвондейл, — прошептал ему на ухо Монтана. 

Он кивнул. Да, очень одинок. Никого нет, кругом предательство, кругом непонимание, кругом глупость и ограниченность…

Мысли танцевали в голове, как стайка бабочек… или обезьянок… Он рассмеялся и отбросил халат подальше, прочь с кровати. Потёрся бёдрами о шершавую ткань чужих брюк и всхлипнул, когда их восхитительно холодная пряжка коснулась чувствительной кожи паха. 

— Такой человек, как ты, не должен быть одиноким, — продолжал шептать Монтана, то касаясь его шеи губами, то легко прикусывая её. 

— Да, — простонал он, — да, вы правы, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, ещё! 

Руки в перчатках водили по его груди, нажимали на соски и прихватывали их пальцами. Кажется, целую вечность назад он мог считать Монтану смешным, но теперь… да, да, сильнее! Он выгнулся и понял, что последние слова выкрикнул вслух. Монтана дико усмехнулся ему в лицо. Радужка невероятных лиловых глаз сияла и искрилась. 

Он запрокинул голову, позволяя жестоко, до крови, кусать шею и плечи, и застонал от разочарования, когда Монтана прекратил. Он хотел, чтобы тот не останавливался, чтобы…

— Ты меня больше не боишься? 

— Боюсь, — признался он. Голова, казалось, готова была оторваться, взмыть в воздух и дрейфовать сквозь стены, прямо в небо. Монтана рассмеялся и погладил его по лицу широкой тёплой ладонью. Он по-кошачьи потёрся об эту ладонь щекой. Вторая ладонь покружила по его животу, опустилась чуть ниже и надавила. Он вскрикнул, ощущая себя полностью в чужой власти. Чувство, странно, совсем по-иному, чем это бывало с ним раньше, приятное после бесконечной темноты и страха тюрьмы. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал Монтана и потянул его за волосы. Он резко вдохнул и задержал дыхание от блаженной короткой вспышки боли. 

Пальцы, его длинные тонкие пальцы, которыми он так гордился, дрожали и никак не могли справиться с пряжкой ремня на брюках Монтаны, а тот внимательно смотрел на него сверху вниз и не делал ничего, чтобы помочь, и он испугался, что причинит боль своей неловкостью. Или надоест, или покажется неопытным, и сейчас его вышвырнут отсюда, вернут в раскалённую темноту, наполненную десятками страшных голосов. Монтана зарылся пальцами в его волосы и направил чуть выше, и он наконец-то смог расстегнуть проклятые пуговицы. Зажмурился и облизал губы. Сердце стучало везде: в висках, в горле, мчалось по венам и билось в запястьях. 

Он медленно наклонился вперёд и коснулся поблескивающей головки члена сначала дыханием, потом губами и только потом — языком. По телу Монтаны пробежала короткая дрожь. Он вспыхнул от этого безмолвного одобрения собственной умелости и двинулся уже увереннее, обхватил губами головку и медленно качнул головой. Руки Монтаны легли на его плечи, поглаживая и сжимая. Он глухо застонал. 

— Ты многое можешь, Эйвондейл, — прошептал Монтана. Он кивнул и, осторожно, двумя пальцами, сжав член у основания, принялся вылизывать его по всей длине, изредка опускаясь, прихватывая губами мягкие яички и прикусывая тонкую розоватую кожицу на внутренней стороне бёдер. Монтана откинулся на подушки, и ему пришлось встать на колени и изогнуться, но поза, которой он всегда стыдился, которая казалась ему смешной и нелепой, неожиданно стала естественной и самой удобной. 

В паху у него нарастало сладкое тянущее напряжение. Он на мгновение остановился, закусил губу и потёрся членом о ногу Монтаны, тяжело дыша, но когда наклонился вновь, Монтана мягко отстранил его. Он резко вскинул голову, гадая, что сделал не так, но Монтана улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Не торопись. 

Подчиняясь властному движению ладони, он повернулся и лёг, вытянувшись и весь дрожа. Капельки пота холодили разгорячённую кожу. 

— Закрой глаза, — приказал Монтана. Он мотнул головой. — Закрой! 

Сглотнув, он подчинился. Так пугающе и так хорошо, словно кто-то управляет им, и больше не надо бояться, беспокоиться, думать… Грубая ткань охватила его запястья, и он понял, что его руки — вздёрнуты и привязаны к кованой спинке кровати. Глаза он открыть не решился. 

— Взгляни на меня, Эйвондейл. — Пальцы водили по его губам, и он открыл рот, впуская их внутрь и облизывая. А когда один палец скользнул ему между ягодиц и дразняще коснулся нежной кожи, он качнул бёдрами, почти ничего уже не слыша. — Теперь ты под моей защитой. Ты сможешь выполнить всё то, что хотел. Сделать то, на что никогда не решался. 

Слова кружились вокруг него, и каждое издавало запах стеарина, масла и чего-то медицинского, такого знакомого ему и такого любимого. 

У него есть покровитель. У него есть тот, кто понимает его. Кто-то достаточно умный, достаточно сильный… _прекрасный_ … 

— Да, — простонал он и шире раздвинул ноги, — да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — Руки задрожали, но ткань была слишком крепкой и не порвалась, а только впилась в запястья, но боль не отрезвила его. 

— Ты же не хочешь вернуться к своей прежней жизни, Эйвондейл? — прошептал Монтана, склонившись к его уху, и медленно, очень медленно прижал головку своего члена к его анусу. — Одинокой, скучной, без единого близкого человека… к тем, кто лишил тебя практики, кто осуждал твои опыты, кто не понимал тебя… К тем, кто тебя _предавал_ … 

Он скрипнул зубами. 

— Нет! 

Он не спросил, откуда Монтане известно о его медицинской практике, о нелепых попытках раз за разом, переселяясь с места на место, начать жизнь заново, с чистого листа, с круглого нуля и пустой реторты. Год за годом, попытка за попыткой, глупость за глупостью, сплошные провалы… 

Монтана просто _понимал_ , и это было восхитительно. И то, что он _делал_ тоже было восхитительно. 

Он двинул бёдрами навстречу вторгающемуся в него члену, и дыхание перехватило от прекрасного ощущения слияния с кем-то, от чувства, что он — почти часть кого-то другого. Нужная, важная часть. Он дёрнулся и закатил глаза, распластанный, распятый, пришпиленный к кровати, растворяющийся в каждом медленном сильном движении. 

Сухие губы горели, и точно так же горели яички и член, болезненно твёрдый, ждущий, что к нему прикоснутся. 

— Прошу вас, — простонал он. 

Ладонь в восхитительно гладкой перчатке водила по его груди, но ниже не опускалась. 

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло повторил он, изнывая. — Пожалуйста… 

Монтана внезапно дёрнул вверх его колени и вошёл в него ещё глубже, вбиваясь сильнее и ожесточеннее. 

— А что ты мне за это дашь? — прошипел он ему в губы. 

— Всё, что хотите, — без колебаний ответил он. — Всё, что хотите, только не оставляйте меня… 

Прохладные пальцы обхватили его член, движения ещё ускорились, и он закричал от прокатившейся по телу волны наслаждения, почти до боли скрутившей мышцы. Он до крови искусал губы и дёрнулся в последний раз, изо всех сил и до царапин на запястьях. 

Потолок и светлый балдахин кровати слились перед глазами в одно безграничное белое марево, и как только он подумал, что больше не выдержит, волна накрыла его с головой, подержала и отхлынула, мягко покачивая его между небом и землёй. 

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Монтана лежит рядом, облокотившись на подушку, и ещё больше потемневшие лиловые глаза внимательно наблюдают за ним из-под опущенных светлых ресниц. 

Пульс медленно успокаивался, по запотевшей коже побежали мурашки. Он попробовал пошевелиться, но понял, что пока не в силах. 

— Я вернусь в тюрьму? — обречённо спросил он. 

Всё должно было оказаться обманом, так всегда было. Монтана протянул руку и отвёл с его лба растрёпанные мокрые волосы. 

— Нет, Эйвондейл. Я же обещал тебе другую жизнь. Гораздо более интересную, чем ты даже можешь себе представить. 

— Пожалуйста, не называйте меня Эйвондейлом, — сказал он и глубоко вдохнул. — Это не моё имя. 

— Тогда как твоё имя? — спросил Монтана с заинтересованной улыбкой. 

— Док. Пожалуйста, зовите меня Док. 

Монтана наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб мягкими тёплыми губами. 

— Пусть будет Док, — согласился он. 

***

— Всё пропало, — сказал он, плюхнулся на стул и сжал голову ладонями. 

На плечо ему опустилась рука. 

— Док, успокойся. Результаты восхитительны. 

— Они отвратительны! — резко бросил он. — Глупые бессмысленные создания, ни на что не годные!

— Док, посмотри на меня. 

Он поднял голову. Монтана улыбался. В этой улыбке не было гнева или отвращения, только спокойное понимание. Он нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Эти существа прекрасны, Док. Они разумны и мыслящи, а их инстинкты… о, их инстинкты великолепны!

Он внезапно ощутил, как в сердце что-то кольнуло, и отвернулся. По стеклянной столешнице плыл, рогами вниз, отражённый и перевернутый месяц, как острое лезвие огромной косы. 

— Они подвержены эмоциям, — сказал он, — непослушны, неэффективны! 

Монтана положил вторую руку ему на затылок и погладил его по волосам. Он ощутил, как из виска будто медленно тянется длинная раскалённая проволока. Он снял очки и откинулся на спинку стула, отдаваясь плавным движениям пальцев. 

Подумать только, он тратит своё время, чтобы создать из ничтожного материала, словно из жалкой грязи, нечто сверкающее и прекрасное, а в ответ не получает даже капли благодарности от собственных созданий! Они его не понимают, не понимают, с какой ювелирной точностью он перекраивает их тела! 

— Они не желают меня слушаться, — пожаловался он. — Они словно ничуть не изменились с тех пор, как я начал опыты! Такие же наглые, самоуверенные… 

— Глубоко внутри, — негромко начал Монтана, — все твои создания по-прежнему остаются людьми, испуганными, недоумевающими… ликующими… _Восхитительными_.

— Они должны подчиняться! — Он сжал кулаки. 

— Это не в природе человеческой, — вполголоса рассмеялся Монтана, — но я знаю, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь. 

— Я найду способ с ними управиться, — кивнул он, наслаждаясь тем, что в него _верят_. 

Монтана потрепал его по щеке, и в каком-то странном для себя порыве он поцеловал его обтянутую перчаткой ладонь. Монтана — единственный, кто его понимает, единственный, кто способен оценить его. 

Он слабо улыбнулся в знак того, что всё уже в порядке. Монтана осторожно убрал руку с его плеча и вышел, а он остался смотреть на нарождающийся месяц. 

Да, он сможет, он всё сможет. Внутри у него поселилось упрямое озорное ликование, и он уже предвкушал, как сделает всё, что от него потребуют. 

Он улыбнулся в третий раз — рассыпанной по небу горсти звёзд, и подумал, что сейчас чувствует себя как одна из них. 

***

Он в ярости пнул последний стол. Во все стороны полетели пробирки, чашки Петри, железные миски, а он рухнул на колени и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Глаза застила какая-то пелена, он стащил очки и потёр веки. На пальцах осталась вода, он слизнул её и понял, что она солёная, а он — плачет. 

Его существа — неудачники, такие же, как и он сам. Вся его работа бессмысленна. Он ни на что не годен. 

В памяти мелькнул образ Монтаны. Безразличного, с незнакомым холодным лицом, с неприятными словами, не одобрения, не поддержки, о нет — разочарования! А ведь совсем недавно, всего несколько дней назад, всё было иначе! Он скорчился на полу и застонал от жалости к себе. 

Неужели он бездарен? Он ощутил, как внутри что-то словно сворачивается в колючий комок и раздирает грудь. Пора было взглянуть правде в лицо. Он переоценил себя, свой ум и возможности. О, даже стряпать у него получалось гораздо лучше, чем изготовлять сверх-солдат! Может, ему лучше было стать поваром, потрошить глупых розовых креветок и резать отвратительную капусту. Тогда его хоть кто-то хвалил бы за то, что он действительно умеет! 

Слёзы уже высохли, а новых почему-то не было. Странная особенность его физиологии, подумал он со смешком и уронил голову на колени. 

Его абсолютное знание истончилось и изжило себя в миллиардах сгоревших нервных клеток. Он не творец, он просто жалок. Ничтожество. Никому не нужное ничтожество, ни на что уже не способное. У всех есть предел, и свой он давно перешёл. Больше нет того прекрасного чувства, что впереди — оазис нового знания. Он в пустыне, и то, что он считал золотом, сыпется, как песок, сквозь пальцы и утекает, утекает. Глупый творец с мёртвыми телами вместо глины. 

Он с садистским удовлетворением вспомнил все свои ошибки за много лет. Каждую он мог предотвратить. Всё, что он делал, могло быть сделано много лучше. Он заслужил всё сказанное сегодня, всё, до последнего слова. Он запрокинул голову, и из груди вырвалось сухое беспомощное рыдание. 

Да, беспомощное. Он не знал, что делать. Он был один, и никого не волновало, где он и что с ним. 

О да, ему наверняка без труда бы нашли замену! 

Хотя хотел бы он на это посмотреть. Он холодно усмехнулся непослушными губами. Где _они все_ были бы без него, без его разработок, без его таланта? 

Таланта? Какой, к чёрту, талант? Кому, как ни ему, знать, что он никогда не был талантлив. Упрям, самонадеян, быть может, одарён чуть больше других, но не талантлив, нет. Он впился зубами в предплечье и с каким-то бессмысленным тупым чувством смотрел, как укус, сначала белый, медленно наливается краснотой. Как будто в мире больше не на что было смотреть. Впрочем, действительно не на что. 

Он ощущал себя так, будто тонет, глотал ртом воздух и больше всего на свете хотел вынырнуть, но не мог. Было темно, страшно и одиноко, за окнами медленно темнело, а все лампы в лаборатории он перебил, и теперь казалось, что со всех сторон на него наползает собственная ненужность. Никто не придёт сюда за ним, никто не подаст ему руку… 

Слёзы всё-таки потекли, он сглатывал их и удивлялся, почему боль не выходит с ними, а наоборот — прочно поселилась в горле и стоит там плотным горьким комком. 

Пронзительно скрипнула дверь. Он поднял голову и огляделся, но никого не увидел. Откуда-то доносилась мерная капель — может, воды, а может, что-то лилось из разбитой пробирки. Ему было всё равно, пусть льётся, ведь всё содержимое лаборатории никуда не годится. 

— Эй, Док, — тихо раздалось у него над ухом, и чей-то кулак настойчиво толкнул его между лопаток. 

— Кто здесь? — отрывисто выкрикнул он и зашарил рукой по полу в поисках очков. Горячие пальцы осторожно вложили их ему в ладонь. 

Он проморгался, никого перед собой не увидел и раздражённо выдохнул: 

— Покажись, быстро! 

Только его сейчас и не хватало, этого глупого, раздражающего, неудачного _создания_!

Лохматая голова боднула его в плечо, он повернулся и успел схватить создание за шиворот, прежде чем оно в очередной раз исчезло. Оно запищало и прижало мохнатые уши к голове, исподлобья глядя на него огромными, блестящими, чёрными в мягком лунном полумраке глазами. Он знал, что на самом деле они светло-лиловые, удивительные, переливчатые, глаза альва. 

— Убирайся, — приказал он. 

Создание замотало головой, и его длинные, соломенно-желтые пряди растрепались. Он поднял руку и пригладил их, но лохматые, жёсткие, как пакля, волосы не желали подчиняться и топорщились во все стороны. Он машинально потянул за собственную свисающую перед носом длинную светлую прядь. Создание засмеялось и сделало попытку повторить его жест, и обиженно пискнуло, когда получило по руке. 

— Я тебя предупреждал, — сказал он, — не смей меня трогать! — На последних словах голос предательски сорвался. Он закашлялся. 

_Оно_ надулось и уселось рядом на пол, прижавшись раскалённым, как печка, боком к его замерзшему бедру. Он сделал безуспешную попытку его оттолкнуть. 

— Чего тебе от меня надо? — устало спросил он. 

Создание обхватило его руку тонкими, но цепкими, словно выкованными из железа лапками и искательно заглянуло в глаза. Он поморщился и отвернулся. Как оно не понимает, насколько нагло и надоедливо! Почему не оставляет его в покое, не даёт побыть наедине со своими мыслями, требует внимания к себе, настойчивое эгоистичное существо, такое же, как и остальные? 

— Играть? — плаксиво протянуло оно. — Игра-а-ать? 

Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не стукнуть его — удар мог повредить сравнительно неплохой образец. Но как оно ему осточертело! Он готов был растворить его в кислоте. 

— Я занят, — твёрдо сказал он. — Уходи. 

Создание завертело головой, оглядывая лабораторию. В темноте оно видело намного лучше его самого. 

— Неправда, — изумлённо постановило оно наконец. — Неправда! Не занят! 

Он застонал. Создание что-то подсовывало ему под нос. В странной упругой сфере он узнал гуттаперчевый мяч, выхватил его из доверчиво разжавшихся пальцев, размахнулся и бросил в сторону окна. Не промазал — зазвенело бьющееся стекло. 

— Иди и найди, — велел он. 

Создание счастливо вскрикнуло, вскочило на ноги и бросилось к окну, топча уцелевшие пробирки. Он заскрипел зубами. Выломанная рама хрустко стукнула о пол, и создание легко перемахнуло через подоконник. 

«Не смей! — хотел он закричать ему вслед. — Неаккуратный, самонадеянный, непослушный, несообразительный…»

Он задрожал от потока холодного воздуха, врывающегося в комнату, и обхватил себя руками. Не было сил встать, найти что-нибудь тёплое, хотя бы просто выбраться отсюда. Он зажмурился от назойливой желтизны лунного света. 

— Док! — восторженно выдохнули ему в лицо и защекотали нос волосами. — Док! Нашёл!

Он взял из горячих ладоней мокрый, перемазанный в садовой грязи мяч и повертел его в пальцах, какой-то отрешённой частью рассудка отмечая, что игрушки для тренировок следует выбирать более тёмных и спокойных тонов — сложнее найти. И они не будут вызывать такого нездорового детского ажиотажа среди опытных образцов. По крайней мере, у _этого существа_.

— Плохо. Слишком долго, — сухо сказал он. Его злил медленный прогресс создания — очередное свидетельство его неудач. 

— Тогда больше не хочу, — решило создание, обхватило его за пояс и ткнулось головой в живот, а он не мог даже оттолкнуть его, избавиться от неприятного раскалённого прикосновения. 

— Оставь меня в покое, — дрожащим голосом попросил он. — Иди к кому-нибудь другому. Я хочу побыть один, слышишь меня? 

Создание с непонимающим видом подёргало ушами. 

— Не хочу, — заявило оно. — Не уйду. 

Он с шипением вытолкнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Нигде ему нет покоя, никому нет дела до его желаний, никого, чёрт подери, не интересует, чего он хочет, да никому даже в голову не придёт спросить его! 

— Вон отсюда, иначе я тебя снова запру! 

Создание тонко вскрикнуло и отшатнулось от него. Сразу стало ещё холоднее, и он разозлился сильнее: одни проблемы от этой надоедливой упрямой твари! Вечно они все чего-то от него хотят, будто им недостаёт того, чего он уже дал им! 

— Останешься… — оно наморщило лоб, подбирая слова. — Останешься один?

— Вон, — повторил он. 

Создание выпрямилось, хрупкое, тонкое и костлявое, и пошаркало к выходу, с оглушительным звоном загребая ногами стеклянные осколки. 

— Не смей выходить через дверь! — заорал он в бешенстве. — Не смей ходить как обычные люди, ты, маленький… — прежде, чем он договорил, оно с еле слышным хлопком растворилось в воздухе. 

Проклятое, проклятое самоуверенное существо! 

Он уронил голову на грудь и задрожал. Хотелось спать, хотелось провалиться в покой, как во что-то светлое и тихое, и дрейфовать там, дрейфовать… 

Он с содроганием представил, как завтра придётся снова и снова заниматься тем, что разочаровало его. Может быть, опять выслушать правду о себе — истинную правду о том, что он на самом деле из себя представляет, и никуда от этого не деться. Он был уверен, что все вокруг знают, как он выдохся, все смеются над ним, над его неудачами и провалами. 

Так хотелось избавиться от всего этого. Чтобы никто не звал его. Не отвлекал. Позволил побыть одному в тишине. 

Да, в тишине. 

Он встал, как сомнамбула, подошёл к столу и застонал от разочарования, увидев, что все склянки перебиты. Зачем, зачем он так торопился? С радостным вскриком он схватил уцелевшую реторту и принюхался. Пахло правильно: озоном и миндальной горечью. Он оценивающе поболтал содержимое перед окном, на свету поднимающейся, огромной, жёлтой, как волосы _создания_ , луны, оценивая цвет и консистенцию состава, и захихикал. Ему очень повезло. 

Он сильнее сжал подрагивающими пальцами (на указательном — глубокий шрам от ожога, мизинец искривлён навсегда) гладкую, прохладную, как и его кожа, реторту, и, спотыкаясь, подошёл к окну. Звёзд больше не было видно — всё забивала своим грязно-желтым светом луна. 

Лучше бы это был скальпель, подумал он зло, пусть бы все видели, до чего его довели, о нет, неправда, ему просто хотелось напугать _создание_ , чтобы оно наконец перестало задавать глупые вопросы и вечно лезть не в своё дело.

…напугать _Максимилиана_.

…напугать _себя_.

Сделать, чтобы было по-настоящему больно. Хоть кому-нибудь. 

Он поднёс реторту ко рту и на мгновение заколебался, представляя, как содержимое опалит рот и язык и единственным огненным глотком покатится вниз, по пищеводу, сжигая все ткани на своём пути. Это, должно быть, страшно, невероятно больно. 

Пусть. Он поступил неправильно и заслуживает наказания. 

Что-то ударило по его руке, и он, застыв, смотрел, как реторта падает на пол и от неё откалывается дно. Жидкость текла и текла, и маслянисто поблескивала у ног. 

_Чёртово создание_! Оно перегнулось через подоконник и смотрело ему прямо в лицо изумлённо расширившимися глазами. Обветренные узкие губы шевелились, не исторгая не единого слова, длинные ресницы любопытствующе подрагивали, и вся тонкая, раскрасневшаяся от ветра мордочка выражала странную смесь непонимания и предвкушения. Его передёрнуло от отвращения, и он отшатнулся. 

— Спасибо, Шрёдингер, — раздалось сзади. — Пока что оставь нас вдвоём. 

Создание молча кивнуло и исчезло. 

— Зачем вы его так называете? — тупо спросил он. 

— Ему подходит, — сказал Монтана. — И ему нравится. 

— Какая разница, что ему нравится, — процедил он, перегнувшись через подоконник. С улицы несло гнилой листвой, запах смешивался с вонью, исходящей от разбитой реторты, и он испугался, что его вот-вот вырвет. 

— Тише, Док, — Монтана крепко взял его за предплечье, — тише. Не делай глупостей. 

— Зачем вы пришли? — горько спросил он. 

Монтана осторожно пригладил его встрёпанные волосы, и от этого жеста он неожиданно ощутил, как устал и измотан. Колени подогнулись, и он сполз по стенке на пол. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Монтана, глядя на него сверху вниз. Так редко это было — сверху вниз… 

Он сглотнул и с болезненной надеждой задрал голову. 

— Поцелуйте меня, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста… 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — бесстрастно повторил Монтана. 

Он хрипло рассмеялся и дёрнул ногой, нелепо и неловко затаптывая осколки колбы. 

— Простите. Простите. Я не хотел. — Он замотал головой. Монтана стальными пальцами схватил его за подбородок и сжал. 

— Ты больше не посмеешь ничего с собой делать! 

— Я так устал, — пожаловался он отражению луны в очках Монтаны. — У меня ничего не получается. Я хочу отдохнуть. Зачем я всем этим занимаюсь? 

Монтана отпустил его и словно задумался, а когда заговорил, голос его был мягким и рокочущим, как прибой, и успокаивающим. Больше не злым, и он с облегчением окунулся в этот голос и тут же возненавидел себя за готовность смириться и поверить. 

— Неправда, Док. Ты всё делаешь прекрасно. Ты нам всем очень нужен. 

— Вы врёте! — выкрикнул он срывающимся голосом. Слова словно торопились выскочить изо рта и наскакивали друг на друга. — Зачем вы мне врёте? Вы думаете, я не понимаю? Оставьте меня в покое! 

— Док.

Он тряхнул головой, сбрасывая с неё тёплую ладонь. Зачем всё это нужно, вся эта ложь, ведь он помнит, о, прекрасно помнит, каким холодным и злым может быть лицо Монтаны, так к чему тот притворяется, будто действительно хочет его успокоить? Пусть убирается к чёрту! 

— Док. Прости меня. 

Он неверяще заморгал. 

— Что? 

Монтана снял с него очки, и всё вокруг немедленно расплылось синими, белыми и желтыми кляксами. У него тряслись руки, и он зажал ледяные ладони под мышками, чтобы хоть немного согреться. 

— Прости меня, Док, — тихо повторил Монтана. — Я был неправ. Я слишком давил на тебя. 

— Вы меня обманули, — почему-то шёпотом пожаловался он. — Вы сказали, что верите в меня. 

Веки, стянутые высохшими слезами, нестерпимо чесались. 

— Я действительно в тебя верю. Ты знаешь это, Док. 

— Уйдите. Пожалуйста, уйдите. — Он попытался встать, но Монтана несильно придержал его за плечо. Он откинулся назад и стукнулся головой о стену — раз, другой, третий. Губы конвульсивно подёргивались от усмешки, которая никак не могла вырваться наружу. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя одного в таком состоянии, Док? 

«Какое вам дело, в каком я состоянии?» — хотел он сказать, но не сказал, проклиная себя за слабость. Хуже ребёнка, хуже женщины. Надеть передник и стать к плите — вот его предназначение. 

Монтана опустился рядом с ним на пол, подвернув полы своего белого пальто. 

— За что ты себя так ненавидишь, Док? 

«Я люблю себя, — молча возразил он. — Я люблю себя, и никого больше, слышите?» Но вслух он ничего не ответил. 

Монтана обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Он подчинился, презирая собственное безволие. 

— Таких, как ты, больше нет, Док. Ты уникален. Незаменим, — говорил Монтана, положив его голову к себе на колени. 

— Все заменимы, — упрямо уронил он, хотя сердце болезненно стукнуло о рёбра. А я для вас — никто, думал он, винтик, шестерёнка, скальпель в руке хирурга. 

Он отчаянно не хотел верить в собственные мысли, но они метались у него в голове, вереницы крошечных назойливых раскалённых букв в лунном свете, колкие, как стеклянное крошево в глазах. 

— Только не ты, — мягко сказал Монтана. — Только не ты. 

Он дёрнул уголком рта. 

— Докажите. Докажите, что вы опять не лжёте. 

Монтана наклонился к его лицу, и он закрыл глаза. 

— Ты знаешь, что нужен мне, Док. Только со мной ты можешь делать то, что тебе нравится. Со мной ты не должен бежать и прятаться. Ты можешь быть собой, Док. 

— Все смеются надо мной, — слабо возразил он. 

— Никто не посмеет. Я обещаю. 

— Обещаете? — тихо переспросил он. 

— Да. 

Он недоверчиво улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и почувствовал, как пальцы ведут по его щекам, губам, подбородку, медленно поглаживают шею и сжимаются на ней. Он болезненно сглотнул, но неприятное ощущение вдруг превратилось в ласку, такую нежную, как прикосновение тонкой ткани. Он испугался, что чувство вот-вот пропадёт, и спешил насладиться им, однако Монтана не торопился убирать руку. 

— Что ты чувствуешь, Док? 

— Холодно, — сказал он, не раздумывая. — Очень холодно. 

Тёплые пальцы опустились на его грудь и медленно расстёгивали пуговицы лабораторного халата. Его затрясло: какое горячее у него тело и какое холодное всё вокруг! 

— Не надо, — сказал он. — Хватит. 

Монтана приложил палец к его губам, и он послушно замолчал, приоткрыв рот. Сердце застучало торопливо и отрывисто. _Да, побудьте со мной_!

— А теперь, — спросил Монтана, — что теперь ты чувствуешь? 

Он зашипел, когда ладонь опустилась к его паху и медленно провела снизу вверх расчетливым, долгим и сильным движением. Он не мог пошевелиться. Ладонь, мучительно дразня, обвела вокруг его наливающегося кровью члена и неожиданно сжала, но тут же отпустила. Он вздрогнул и вскинул бёдра, ловя ускользающее прикосновение. 

Он по-прежнему не решался открыть глаза. Мокрые слипшиеся ресницы кололи кожу, и сквозь веки он видел потоки лунного света, желтого и золотого, как сокровища в пещере великана. 

— Тебе есть, ради чего жить? — прошептал Монтана. Он дёрнул головой, запутавшись, не понимая, что ответить и зачем вообще отвечать, и тогда пальцы осторожно расстегнули его брюки и забрались внутрь, обхватывая и поглаживая член. Он застонал. 

— Не знаю, — сказал он, задыхаясь от каждого короткого быстрого прикосновения и не успевая глотать воздух, сгорающий в его груди. — Не знаю! 

— Ты — душа нашего дела, Док. Ты наш гений, наша колыбель… наш родитель… 

Он вскрикнул от одного движения, что было много приятнее, чем остальные. 

Казалось, что он разбился надвое — есть он, жалкая костлявая, похожая на огромный неживой манекен фигура, одиноко сжавшаяся в комок на полу, и есть человек, сильный, умный, нужный, которого все называют Доком. И каждое новое движение пальцев, обхвативших его член и плавно ведущих от основания к головке и назад, словно сшивает его, возвращает в первоначальное состояние, а потом перекраивает, запирая одинокую фигуру там, где ей и должно находиться — в темноте и безвестности. Остаётся только Док, которому нечего бояться. 

Движение — игла. Слова — нить. Голос — стежки. 

И операция — боль и мучительное чувство, что он плывёт, оторвавшись от земли, будто под слабым наркозом, раскинув руки и ноги, купаясь в золоте лунного света. 

— Да, — сказал он, — да, всё правда. 

— Очень хорошо, Док. Очень, очень хорошо. 

Большой палец коснулся головки, обвёл её и чуть надавил на раскрывшуюся щель на ней, и он закусил губу, чтобы не закричать и не разбить чудесное ощущение полёта. 

— Я больше не могу, — прошептал он. 

— Смотри на меня Док. Посмотри мне в глаза. 

Другая рука метнулась к его горлу и сжалась на нём. Он в ужасе распахнул глаза, хватнул ртом воздуха, но не смог втянуть в себя ни глотка. Пальцы на его члене сомкнулись ещё плотнее, задвигались совсем быстро, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, и он только смотрел, как по лиловой радужке чужих глаз плывут две луны, догоняют друг друга и сливаются в одно сиреневое пятно, и думал, что уже видел когда-то что-то похожее. 

Он всё-таки закричал, но из пережатого горла вырвался лишь жалобный хрип. Он подумал, что сейчас умрёт, и испугался, и задёргался, и желая освободиться, и веря, что эти руки не сотворят с ним ничего плохого. 

— Ты больше не посмеешь ничего сделать с собой, Док, — ровно сказал Монтана. — Без моего приказа — никогда и ничего не посмеешь с собой сделать. Ты нужен мне, Док. Ты понял? 

Он кивнул, и тогда ладонь на его горле разжалась, и он всхлипнул, потому что всё тело выгнуло стремительной судорогой наслаждения, каждая мышца дрожала и пела, и рвалась, рвалась, рвалась куда-то прочь. Да, понял, он всё понял, он всё выполнит, как прикажут, потому что иначе умрёт от этого прекрасного ощущения, просто провалится куда-то и не сможет выбраться оттуда один. 

Нет, только не это, только не это. 

Первым, что он увидел, было жёлтое кольцо вокруг поднявшейся совсем высоко луны. Он смотрел на неё, а она смотрела на него, и его голова всё ещё лежала на коленях Монтаны, из чьих круглых очков на него тоже смотрели две спокойные бесстрастные луны. 

— Всё хорошо, Док. 

Сначала он подумал, будто это вопрос, и хотел ответить, но потом понял, что не надо. Он надел очки и подумал, что с лабораторией творится что-то чудовищное… грязь, бардак, мусор… Всё выбросить, переделать, заменить, но только потом, когда он немного отдохнёт. О, у него так много дел, но сейчас он хочет просто побыть наедине с человеком, который держит его в своих руках. 

— Тебе чего-нибудь хочется? — спросил Монтана и кончиками пальцев, удивительно чуткими для таких больших и сильных ладоней, провёл по его колючим высохшим ресницам. 

Он помотал головой и улыбнулся. 

«Хочу, чтобы твоё лицо навсегда осталось таким, — подумал он. — Хочу, чтобы ты никогда не менялся. Хочу, чтобы эти минуты не прекращались. Хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной». 

«Хочу, чтобы ты так же зависел от меня, как я завишу от тебя». 

_Пожалуйста, останься со мной…_

Он лежал, запахнувшись в свой халат и прижавшись щекой к тёплому пальто Монтаны. Чувствовал, как пальцы перебирают его волосы, и хотел, чтобы это не кончалось, чтобы никто не беспокоил его. _Их_. Вечно плыть в лунном свете, окаменев во времени, всегда, всегда, всегда. Пусть будет холодно, пусть будет усталость, он на всё согласен. 

И заранее дрожал, понимая, что всё скоро прекратится, гораздо скорее, чем ему хотелось бы, потому что мягкие руки уже поправляли на нём одежду, а он так желал, чтобы они замерли на его теле и не двигались, но никогда бы не сказал об этом. 

— А теперь пойдём, — мягко сказал Монтана, — ты нужен своему созданию. 

«Зато оно мне не нужно! — мысленно выкрикнул он. — Как вы не видите!»

Но он сглотнул, встал, доверчиво взявшись за протянутую руку Монтаны, и шагнул с ним в темноту коридора, как всегда держась на шаг позади. 

***

— Они уничтожаются одно за другим! — Он в панике впился зубами в собственные пальцы и насквозь прокусил перчатку, и с ужасом посмотрел на выступившую кровь. 

— За этим они и были созданы, не так ли? 

Он резко отвернулся от окна. Монтана сидел в кресле и безмятежно и задумчиво улыбался, скрестив руки на животе, и смотрел не на него, а на плывущий за окнами дирижабля лес. Мирный пейзаж, в синеватом свете похожий на знакомые австрийские леса, но при свете дня видно, что растения там совсем другие. Правда он очень редко видел их освещёнными солнцем, ведь день был единственным временем суток, когда он привык отдыхать. 

— Да, — признал он, — за этим, но… но…

— …но он щёлкает их, как орехи, не так ли? — подсказал Монтана. — Великолепная работа. 

Он заскрипел зубами: 

— Он ничего из себя не представляет! Случайность, глупая ошибка природы и мироздания! 

— Напротив, — улыбаясь, возразил Монтана, — вампир Алукард абсолютно естественен, как сам круговорот жизни и смерти, как огромная воронка, втягивающая в себя ткань этого мира и перестраивающая её по своему образу и подобию. Как чёрная дыра. Как гигантский мусорщик, уничтожающий то, что он считает ненормальным, — Монтана жмурился, словно большой сонный кот. — Ах. Это прекрасно, не так ли? 

— Это отвратительно! У него нет никакого права на силы, которыми он обладает!

«В то время как я тратил годы, чтобы постичь то, чего он достигает щелчком пальцев! Несправедливо!» — едва не добавил он. Но то был старый разговор, и он уже знал, что ответит Монтана, и тот знал все его возражения, и оба знали, что останутся каждый при своём мнении. 

Это был единственный вопрос, по которому он никогда бы не согласился с Монтаной. 

— Вы же не считаете его на самом деле прекрасным? — беспомощно добавил он. 

Монтана тихо засмеялся. 

— О, он воистину _чудовищно_ прекрасен. Дикая, первозданная, необузданная стихия, кое-как сдерживаемая парой жалких дамб. И всё только начинается, Док, всё только начинается, это были всего лишь первые капли дождя, преддверие прекрасного ливня, сметающего всё на своём пути. 

Он раздражённо стянул с руки прокушенную перчатку, отбросил её и стал рыться в глубоком кармане халата в поисках пластыря. Костяшки пальцев на левой руке у него уже были заклеены, и он не мог вспомнить, как давно менял повязку на них, не привыкнув заботиться о таких вещах. Монтана следил за ним из-под полуопущенных век, как за мечущейся мышью. 

— Мои существа гораздо дисциплинированнее и послушнее, — заявил он наконец, не в состоянии больше выдерживать этот изучающий лиловый взгляд. — Гораздо гармоничнее! 

— Не все, — поддразнивающе заметил Монтана. 

— Шрёдингер — ошибка! — вспылил он. 

— Очень удачная ошибка. Из всех твоих существ он — самый естественный. Лучший. 

— Его не должно было существовать!

— Возможно, где-то он уже не существует, — сказал Монтана. — Как и каждый из нас. 

Он вздрогнул и впился взглядом в лунный диск. До полнолуния оставались сутки, и крошечная щербинка на серебристом боку почти не замечалась глазами, но она была и раздражала одним своим присутствием, своим несовершенством. 

— Это невозможно. Для человеческих существ время линейно. Для любых существ, чем бы они ни были! 

Снова раздался тихий шелестящий смешок. 

— Реальны не только настоящее и прошлое, Док. Или нереальны, как посмотреть. Возможно, мы все — только отголоски чьих-то мечтаний о будущем, которое никогда не настанет… 

— Зачем вы так говорите? — раздражённо спросил он. — Наука никогда этого не докажет. 

— Есть множество вещей, которые никогда не будут доказаны. 

Он нашёл в нагрудном кармане пластырь и принялся обматывать его вокруг пальца, неосознанно затягивая сильнее и сильнее, пока кожа опасно не побелела. 

— Если мы — мечтания, то чьи, по-вашему? — Он сделал паузу и постарался вложить в голос как можно больше скепсиса: — _Творца_? 

Монтана покачал головой и посмотрел на луну, которая летела меж облаками, но на самом деле, конечно же, оставалась на месте. 

— Об этом знает только сам мечтатель. 

— Как может что-то знать тот, кого не существует? 

Не существует, потому что мир слишком хаотичен, чтобы быть порождением чьего-то разума, вот что он хотел сказать, но подумал — при чём тут мир? Монтана словно прочитал его мысли: 

— Законов чужих снов мы никогда не постигнем, Док. 

— Всё существующее можно постичь, — упрямо сказал он. — Всё. 

Рядом с его тенью на пол упала другая, гораздо короче и круглее. Ему не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, что Монтана сейчас стоит рядом, но смотрит по-прежнему не на его лицо, а куда-то вдаль. 

— И себя вы тоже считаете порождением спящего разума? — спросил он в последней попытке воззвать к рассудку Монтаны. 

— Может быть, и не спящего, — загадочно ответил майор. — Но я — совершенно точно чья-то летящая мысль. 

_«Летящее воспоминание…»_

— Ваше тело, разум и душа принадлежат только вам, — сказал он, оправдываясь и защищаясь. — Помните? Только вам, и никому больше. 

— Забавно, не так ли? — иронично спросил Монтана. — Я, который всегда один, и вампир Алукард, который никогда не останется в одиночестве. 

«Вы не один», — молча возразил он и сжал кулаки. Опять вампир Алукард, снова вампир Алукард, это хаотичное, неорганизованное, непонятное существо, даже крошечные частички крови которого подчиняются с огромным трудом, до последнего сохраняя свою упрямую целостность. Может быть, и _прекрасное_ , но оттого не менее… Он помотал головой, странным образом забыв, о чём думал секунду назад. 

Мелькнуло давнее воспоминание — широкая воронка в раскалённом золотистом песке, и муравьи, которые падают и падают в неё, скатываясь к центру, а сверху на них валятся новые и беспомощно карабкаются по спинам и головам своих сородичей. Он, ребёнок, потыкал в них палочкой, пытаясь понять, зачем они это делают, но так и не понял, и откуда взялась та воронка — тоже не знал. 

— Вампир Алукард восхищает вас уже полвека, — сухо проговорил он. — Не пора ли прекратить? 

Он сказал и тут же испугался, но тени облаков скрыли отражение его исказившегося лица. 

— О, Док, мы с этой идеей в некотором роде неразлучны, — сказал Монтана. — Я просыпаюсь с мыслью о прошлом, я засыпаю с мечтаниями о настоящем, ни на секунду я не забываю о своей цели. 

Он съёжился и обхватил себя руками. _Это моя вина?_

— Уже поздно, Док, — усмехнулся Монтана. — Уже поздно что-то менять. 

Он посмотрел на его безжалостное лицо, одухотворённое мыслями о войне и крови, и не смог вспомнить, было ли оно таким же десять лет назад? Двадцать? Пятьдесят? 

Такое ли выражение застыло на нём той горящей осенью в Варшаве, или ему привиделся совсем другой человек в тот час, на пороге своей смерти, которая чуть не стала их общей? 

_«Мои тело, разум и душа должны принадлежать только мне»._

«Как скажете, — ответил он тогда, — как скажете, только дышите». Дышите и не оставляйте меня. 

Он очень странно себя чувствовал сейчас, словно внутри его тела лопалась хирургическая нить на шве старого шрама. Не так больно, но всё равно странно, потому что он привык к ним, к нити и боли, и не знал, что делать без них. 

Он потёр горящий, как в лихорадке, лоб. К чему были все эти мысли, странное порождение нервных импульсов, стремительные сигналы в кору головного мозга, цепь нелепых ассоциаций? Должно быть, он просто устал. 

— Вы не один, — решился он наконец сказать. 

Монтана посмотрел на него со странным выражением смягчившегося лица. Как будто одновременно и жалел его, и досадовал. 

— Чтобы завершить то, что я собираюсь сделать, мне придётся остаться одному. И каждому из нас тоже, одному за другим. Игра уже началась, Док, её не остановить. 

— А как же я? — беспомощно спросил он. «Что будет со мной?»

— Эйвондейл… — негромко начал Монтана. 

— Меня никогда так не звали! — оборвал он. — Почему вы не помните, что это не моё имя? 

Он отвернулся и запахнулся в халат, надеясь, что Монтана нежным прикосновением дотронется до него и разубедит, но тот не двинулся с места. 

— Мне жаль, — произнёс Монтана, но в голосе не звучало ни жалости, ни сожаления, и он вновь задался вопросом, откуда взялся этот скрытный человек с жестоким лицом и где его маленький майор? 

Это неправда. Тот, кто целую вечность назад представился ему как Максимилиан Монтана, никогда не был таким, и сердце у него сжалось от страшного чувства одиночества, потому что рядом с ним стоял незнакомец. 

— Неправда, — сказал он вслух. 

— Тебе придётся смириться, Док. 

— Я не хочу! 

— Очень жаль, — повторил Монтана. — Ничего уже не остановить, Док. И это очень, очень хорошо. 

Дирижабль летел много медленнее, готовясь снижаться. Он прижал ладони к стеклу и смотрел, как расступается казавшаяся сплошной стена деревьев. И всё отступило, все планы, заботы, идеи, которые не оставляли его ни на миг, перед одним острым желанием: чтобы «стена» замерла и завис дирижабль, и воздух застыл, а потом всё медленно начало бы двигаться назад, к прошлому. 

— Что сегодня на обед, Док? — спросил Монтана почти весело. 

Он заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке и ответил, цепляясь за этот мимолётный призрак привычного быта: 

— Рулет из телятины, фасолевый суп с грушами, фруктовые блинчики и молочно-кофейный десерт. 

— Замечательно, — потёр руки Монтана. — Ты как всегда на высоте, Док. 

Уходя, он почти верил, что всё в порядке, но как никогда ему мучительно не хватало невысокой фигуры, которая шла бы вперёд него в темноту и указывала путь. 

***

— Дворецкий должен стать одним из лучших, Док. 

Он посмотрел на жалкое, распростёртое на операционном столе тело. Седые волосы, морщины, кожа, давно лишившаяся той упругости, что отличает молодых… Неприятное зрелище. Нет — отвратительное зрелище. 

Потом он перевёл взгляд на Монтану, лицо которого словно навечно было освещено отблесками пожара, отсюда не видимого. Здесь вообще было удивительно тихо, только монотонно звучал хрипловатый ровный гул приборов. 

— Вы считаете, он этого заслуживает? — бросил он, но сам уже цепко присматривался, привычно оценивая оказавшийся в его распоряжении материал. 

— Он — наша козырная карта, Док. Последний элемент, который довершит картину. 

Он взял в ладони узкую кисть с довольно длинными, хоть и не такими, как у него, пальцами, повертел её. Пощупал пульс, чтобы проверить, нормально ли тело отреагировало на наркоз, и замер на секунду, охваченный резким чувством deja vu — казалось, сотню раз он уже выполнял это движение, думая о том же самом и теми же словами. А потом чувство внезапно пропало, и он потряс головой, не в силах уловить и вернуть то восхитительное ощущение всезнания, что мгновение назад испытывал. Так всегда было, всю жизнь — он гнался за ним и каждый раз не успевал поймать. 

— Я не успею ввести элементы контроля, — с неохотой признался он. — Только обычную систему аварийного самоуничтожения.

Монтана подошёл ближе и тоже склонился над телом, глядя на закрытые глаза. Там, за сомкнутыми веками, они пока сохраняли свой холодный и неприятный серо-сиреневый цвет, но вновь открыться им суждено было только густо-алыми, цвета крови и пожара. 

— Этого не требуется, Док. Он сам пойдёт сражаться за нас, потому что наши цели совпадают. 

— Вы ему верите? 

— Отчасти, — ответил Монтана с какой-то странной, мечтательной интонацией. — Полной и безоговорочной вере опасно существовать в наши кровавые дни. 

— Он может в любой момент предать нас! 

— Он сделает это не раньше, чем перестанет быть нам нужным. Не раньше. Понимаешь, Док?

Он передёрнул плечами и повернулся к своим инструментам — вид их, разложенных в одному ему привычном и удобном порядке, иному человеку казавшемся хаосом, всегда успокаивал и взбадривал. 

— Нет! Он станет слишком силён, чтобы его можно было остановить!

— Ты всегда споришь, милый мой Док, — с улыбкой сказал Монтана. — Споришь, а потом соглашаешься. 

_«Потому что я боюсь того, что будет, если однажды я по-настоящему не соглашусь»._

Он торопливо помотал головой и обрадовался, что очки надёжно скрывают выражение его глаз. 

— Его _добровольное_ участие придаст нашему делу некую… завершённость, — продолжил Монтана, словно действительно пытаясь его уговорить, а может — научить чему-то. Но зачем? Он и так готов был сделать всё, что от него требовали. Всегда. — Последний штрих, Док. Финальный аккорд. 

— Ведь нападение — это не симфония, — жалко возразил он. — Атака на Лондон _идеальна_ и без дворецкого. Если вы позволите вервольфу…

— Идеальность невозможна без логичности, Док. А у неё есть определённые каноны. У Ганса своя роль. У дворецкого — своя, такая невероятная и такая… предсказуемая. Только подумай, Док, какие прекрасные образы, какие талантливые актёры! Достойная девушка и чудовище, которое она считает рыцарем. Умирающие жители и пирующие на развалинах захватчики. Солдаты, выполняющие свой долг… и _предатель_.

Он не первый раз слышал это, но упорно не хотел понимать, зачем Монтана так стремится создать к каждому действию противодействие. Ведь это разрушает прекрасную, с таким трудом спланированную и созданную картину — разрушает глупыми человеческими мотивами, всё на свете способными ввергнуть в хаос и грязь. 

— Вы правы, — выдавил он наконец. 

Монтана посмотрел на его руку, в которой был уверенно зажат пинцет. Пальцы не дрожали, и рука казалась неподвижной и закоченевшей. Будто бы принадлежала покойнику, он и сам это видел, но почему-то не обеспокоился странными реакциями своего невозможного, нелепого тела. 

— Ты всегда соглашаешься, Док, — снова повторил Монтана и слегка ему улыбнулся. У него отлегло от сердца. 

Майор ушёл, ступая мягко, словно не желал беспокоить его, погружённого в работу, и он ощутил, как внутри что-то потеплело при этой мысли. А ещё он испытал нечто сродни облегчению, потому что любая операция всегда требовала полной сосредоточенности, а он не мог до конца привести мысли в порядок, когда за ним наблюдал хоть кто-то. Даже Монтана. 

Невероятной, почти музыкальной гармонией своей работы он всегда предпочитал наслаждаться наедине с собой, и показывать хоть кому-то, как это прекрасно, казалось ему совершенно… чудовищным. Словно потрошить самого себя перед толпой. 

Он, как всегда, безмятежно насвистывал себе под нос, что решался делать лишь в полном одиночестве. Время пролетело так быстро, как будто кто-то подкручивал невидимыми пальцами стрелки часов, и он понял, что почти закончил, лишь когда взял салфетку, чтобы стереть со лба капельки пота, и удивился, что она уже насквозь мокрая, хотя обычно он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы этого не допускать. 

Он почувствовал слабую досаду из-за вынужденной торопливости, но вместе с тем его заполнила гордость. Он несколько минут молча стоял, крутя в пальцах салфетку, и наслаждался видом того, как заканчивается преображение тела на операционном столе. Путь от несовершенства к совершенству, такой же плавный и прекрасный, как роза, разворачивающая лепестки под солнцем, как преображение гусеницы в коконе… 

…или как распад клеток под воздействием процессов гниения. 

А потом его новое _создание_ попыталось вскинуть руку — та неловко качнулась в воздухе и бессильно упала на стол, удержанная ремнём, который на самом деле не должен был представлять для неё никакой преграды. Он поморщился. 

— Док? — спросило _оно_ негромко, голосом, в котором сквозь напускное спокойствие всё равно пробивалось ликующее удивление. — Уже всё? 

Он сделал шаг вперёд и навис над столом, зная, что его лица не видно из-за яркого света ламп. _Создание_ прищурилось и испытующе на него посмотрело, явно прямо в стёкла очков, отчего ему на мгновение захотелось отвернуться. Тёмно-алые глаза моргнули, раз, другой — и вдруг их радужка снова выцвела до холодной, с проседью серебристого и сиреневого синевы. Расчётливой, осознающей, _издевающейся_. Он замер, охваченный чудовищным испугом — и этот бесстрастный взгляд, и вид чёрных, разметавшихся по светлой коже волос были ему знакомы и неприятны, но он не помнил, почему, и был способен только осознавать, что натянувшаяся между ним и созданием ниточка неприязни всё крепнет и крепнет, точно самая странная в мире пуповина. 

Он заставил себя ухмыльнуться, положил руку созданию на грудь и довольно грубо надавил, вынуждая вновь расслабиться на столе. И тут же убрал ладонь, словно её жгло сильное и размеренное биение сердца под рёбрами. Кожа была такой же холодной, как и его хирургическая перчатка. 

Создание неохотно подчинилось, не сводя с него недоверчивого и немигающего взгляда. Он от ярости стиснул зубы. 

— Док? 

— Ещё не всё, — процедил он. — Кое-что не закончено. 

Создание оставалось напряжённым, и его злило, почему оно не считает нужным безоговорочно ему доверять, ведь здесь и сейчас он должен был быть для него главным — тот, кто держал биение его пульса в своих руках, тот, кто вылепил его из глупого и жалкого человеческого материала, тот, кто подарил ему жизнь и силу. 

Неблагодарное, неблагодарное! 

— Ещё не всё, — повторил он вполголоса. 

Когда вновь заалевшие глаза закрылись, он тоже зажмурился, но лишь на секунду и подумал почему-то о том, что у создания есть имя. 

_И у него оно, кажется, тоже когда-то было._

***

Мир вокруг отчаянно горел, как феникс, который никогда не восстанет из пепла.

Окно было за его спиной, и он видел отблески пожара в стекле витрины, и собственная высокая худая фигура казалась ему объятой пламенем, и, несмотря на всё это, на жар и страх, по вискам его катился холодный пот. 

Все _ушли_. Все. Остался только он. 

Он сжал дрожащие губы и стукнул кулаками по витрине. По ней прошла низкая густая дрожь, но стекло не разбилось. Он никогда не был сильным. 

Ничего. Ничего, теперь он это исправит. Всё закончилось, полагаться больше не на кого. Остался последний шанс, но лишь бы убраться отсюда, а там появится ещё десяток. 

Он почти в шаге от прорыва, он почти понял, что надо делать…

_Они все оставили его…_ Предатели. Все разбились, никого нет больше. У всех было своё место, кроме него. 

Значит, теперь он больше не повторит прошлых ошибок, теперь он будет полагаться только на себя. Он больше не позволит, чтобы кто-то причинял ему такую боль, такую медленную и долгую боль, он сказал бы, что это как резать грудь наживую, но сердце тогда и вполовину так не болело бы. 

— Уйдите от меня, — прошептал он воспоминаниям. — Вы мне больше не нужны, уйдите! 

Он станет сильным, и никто ему больше не будет нужен, и никто больше не посмеет его использовать. И останется только он сам, в своих мыслях и своих желаниях, не принадлежащих никому, кроме него.

Но воспоминания не желали отпускать, кружились над головой, шептали в уши то по-английски, то по-немецки, заставляли руки трястись от гнева и обиды. Чёртовы назойливые твари, глядящие на него из каждого угла, даже в прихотливом изгибе бумажного листа ему чудились знакомые лица. 

_Оставьте меня. Вас нет_!

Но одно лицо не желало пропадать, смотрело на него глазами, похожими на две лиловые луны, и смеялось: всё это время ты не был мне дорог, мой лучший скальпель, моя самая послушная игрушка, мой самый большой глупец. 

«Даже твои тело, разум и душа не принадлежали тебе все эти годы!»

— Тебя нет! — заорал он и упал на колени, и замер так, тяжело дыша. Нет, нет. Нет. Ничего нет. Всё обман, всё ложь, и он снова начнёт всё сначала. Главное не думать об этом, не вспоминать, сосредоточиться только на том, что важно, на последнем, что имеет значение здесь, в сердце Армагеддона, — знании. 

Но он так хотел бы убедить себя в этом. 

И когда стеклянная витрина дрогнула и разбилась, он обернулся и подумал, что это всего лишь ещё одно назойливое видение. 

А когда _Уолтер_ , неудачник Уолтер, предатель Уолтер поднялся с пола ему навстречу, он понял, что так и есть. Воспоминания обретают плоть здесь, в этом городе, этой огромной лаборатории жизни. 

Лаборатории, которой суждено разлететься на мелкие куски и сгореть, потому что она перестала быть кому-то нужной. 

Здесь, когда их несуществующий мечтающий владыка просыпается и соединяет воедино прошлое, настоящее и будущее из элементов льда, огня, жизни, смерти… и боли. 

А переставшие быть нужными куски полагается разбивать. 

**FIN**

* _Держусь за тебя, как за битое стекло,  
Каждое прикосновение режет глубже, чем предыдущее.  
Я знаю, что должен уйти,  
Но так хорошо истекать кровью.  
Отравленные поцелуи заперли нас в этой клетке,  
Наши жизни переплелись в этом маскараде.  
Я не могу избавиться от этой неизлечимой потребности,  
От этой бесконечной зависимости, которая питается мной._


End file.
